


Miłość w niewoli

by LoviNek



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varis w spokoju żyła w swoim lesie, dopóki łowcy jej nie złapali i nie sprzedali na targu niewolników. Młoda kotołak trafiła na najgorszego pana, Falthorna Oahhearta, którego wszyscy zwali Katem. Varis jednak nie jest jedną z tych, które można złamać. Do tego zbliża się pełnia. Co się z nimi stanie, gdy oboje będą skazani na swoją obecną przez cały miesiąc?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza historia, w której postacie są całkowicie przeze mnie wymyślone, tak samo jak niektóre fakty dotyczące stworzeń. Chyba pora ją opublikować. Nie zbetowana, więc jakby ktoś zobaczył jakieś błędy, proszę mówić^^

Środek puszczy. Cisza brzęcząca w uszach i ciemność, że oko wykol. Nawet zwierzęta nie chciały pojawiać się na tej niewielkiej polanie. A wszystko przez mały obóz na niej rozłożony.  
Małe ognisko dawało niewiele światła, które nawet nie dochodziły do linii pierwszych drzew. Na granicy cienia i światła pasły się swobodnie konie, nie przejmując się niczym. Przy ognisku siedziało cztery osoby, trzech mężczyzn i kobieta, i zajadali się pieczenią ze zwierzęcia, którego już nie dało się zidentyfikować. Wszystko byłoby normalne, gdyby nieświecące punkty wpatrujące się w tę czwórkę z wręcz wyczuwalną nienawiścią.  
\- Kiedy jest ta cała wystawa niewolników, Val? – spytał barczysty mężczyzna o krótko przyciętych czarnych włosach i bliźnie na lewym policzku. Nie omieszkał beknąć potężnie i wytrzeć zatłuszczonych ust w jeszcze bardziej tłusty rękaw koszuli.  
\- Jutro po południu. – odpowiedziała kobieta o długich czerwonych niczym ogień włosach, związanych ciasno w warkocz, która jadła swój kawałek mięsa z największą dozą manier spośród tej czwórki. Na prawym oku nosiła opaskę, bynajmniej nie dla ozdoby. – Zdążymy w sam raz. Jak wjedziemy na koniec, zbijemy największą kasę.  
\- Miejmy nadzieję, bo ostatnio nam się nie powodzi. – warknął krasnolud, który miał brodę zatkniętą za pas, by przypadkiem jej nie przydeptać lub nie zabrudzić. Chociaż to drugie nie bardzo mu się udawało i lśniła ona wokół jego ust od tłuszczu. – Może to przez to, że jest nas za dużo?  
\- O mnie mówisz?! – spytał śpiewnym głosem złotowłosy elf o dużych niebieskich oczach i szpetnej bliźnie, ciągnącej się w szerz twarzy, od ucha do ucha przez nos, tuż pod linią oczu. – To przez twoją ociężałość i gadatliwość wszystko nam ucieka!  
\- Odezwał się wielki łowca! – sarknął krasnolud, plując naokoło przeżutym mięsem. – O ty, co noc grywasz te swoje tęskne pioseneczki i straszysz wszystko, co jej naokoło!  
\- Zejdź mi z oczu, bo zaraz zwrócę to, co dopiero zjadłem!  
\- Dla ciebie i tak szkoda tego wspaniałego mięsa…!  
\- Uspokójcie się!!! Elain! Buruch! Zamknijcie wreszcie mordy, zanim je wam obije!  
Krzyk kobiety sprawił, że elf i krasnolud zaraz ucichli. Najwidoczniej ona rządziła w tej bandzie. Łypnęła lewym okiem na dwójkę kłócących się, pogroziła im palcem z groźną miną, po czym wróciła do jedzenia.  
\- Val, co myśmy w ogóle złapali? – przerwał ciszę po kilku minutach mężczyzna, który już od chwili wpatrywał się w świecące punkty.  
\- Sama nie wiem… - westchnęła kobieta. – Weź to i przyprowadź do światła. Trzeba to sprawdzić.  
Mężczyzna wstał z cierpiętniczą miną i podszedł w stronę świecących punktów, znikając w cieniu. Przez chwilę było cicho, po czym dało się słyszeć kilka ostrych przekleństw oraz odgłos uderzenia, po czym mężczyzna wrócił do kręgu światła, ciągnąc za sobą to „coś”. Rzucił to na ziemię, tuż przy ognisku. Stworzenie zaczęło zaraz syczeć i prychać, przylegając płasko do ziemi, jakby szykowało się do skoku.  
\- Uwaga, skubaniec ma ostre pazurki. – na potwierdzenie swych słów, mężczyzna pokazał swój policzek, na którym były trzy długie rany. – Teraz bym zabił jebańca.  
\- Co my tu mamy? – spytała samą siebie kobieta, łapiąc za włosy na głowie i podnosząc bez ceregieli do góry, co spowodowało kolejne syki i prychnięcia. – Ciekawe…  
\- Kotołak! Samica. I do tego bardzo młoda. – ocenił z entuzjazmem elf i przejechał palcami po linii twarzy złapanej. – Na oko może mieć jakieś siedemnaście do dwudziestu lat. Musiała oddalić się od stada, bo takie nigdy same nie podróżują.  
\- Kasa, kasa, kasa, KASA! – krasnolud aż zatarł dłonie z zadowolenia. – Dostaniemy za nią kilka mieszków złota. Tylko najbogatsi mają takie… zabawki. – ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Matis, ty się na tym znasz.  
Mężczyzna podszedł do kotołaka, związał jej ręce za plecami, postawił na nogi i bez zbędnych ceregieli zdarł z niej ubranie, które na sobie miała, po czym zaczął ją oglądać ze wszystkich stron.  
Kotołak podniosła dumnie głowę podczas tych oględzin. Miała czarne jak heban włosy, które, rozpuszczone, sięgały jej za pośladki i wyglądały jak lśniąca peleryna. Zielono – żółte, kocie oczy wpatrywały się w całą czwórkę z nienawiścią, którą wręcz można było poczuć. Była bardzo szczupła, delikatnie zbudowana, acz w momentach, gdy napinała mięśnie, widać było drzemiącą w niej siłę. Na pewno była niezwykle zwinna i szybka, a długi paznokcie nie były tylko ozdobą. Jej skóra była koloru kości słoniowej, bez śladu owłosienia, nie licząc brwi i trójkącika czarnych włosów łonowych. Na ciele miała wiele małych i większych blizn oraz zaczerwienienia po dopiero co zagojonych ranach. Mężczyzna najwięcej czasu poświęcił na zbadanie jej piersi, małych, dobrze mieszczących się w dłoni, jędrnych, o jasnoróżowych sutkach. Gdy chciał zajrzeć jej między nogi, niespodziewanie zwinął się w pół, a kotka prychnęła na niego wściekle.  
\- Suka jebana! – jęknął Matis, trzymając się za krocze. – Kopnęła mnie!  
\- Suka to może nie… - podsumował cicho Elain, chichocząc. Zimny wzrok Val szybko go uciszył.  
\- Na tym oględziny zakończymy. – kobieta okryła ramiona kotki kocem, nie fatygując się z rozwiązaniem jej rąk. – Na razie trzeba wypocząć, bo jutro ruszamy z samego rana. Matis, pozbieraj się i mów, ile za nią dadzą, a ja ją zwiążę i dam jeść.  
\- Nie dałbym jej nic do ust. = wysyczał mężczyzna, gdy już zdołał się podnieść.  
Po chwili Val wróciła, wzięła kawałek zimnej już pieczeni i rzuciła kotołakowi pod nogi. Kotka siedziała w kręgu światła, z rękami związanymi za plecami i nogami w kostkach, ubrana w długą, męską koszulę, w której Elain rozpoznał swoją, ale nie zamierzał odzywać się ani słowem. Życie mu było jeszcze miłe. Gdy przestanie być, zacznie denerwować Val. Ostatni, który to robił, skończył jako pożywka dla dzikich zwierząt.  
\- Mów, ile jest warta. – zażądała kobieta, gdy już usiadła obok mężczyzny.  
\- Na oko jakieś dwanaście tysiące sztuk złota. – zaczął, a z ust krasnoluda wydobył się długi gwizd. – Gdy zobaczą, że jest taka niedostępna, cena może spaść, ale również może wysoko podskoczyć.  
\- Jak wysoko? – spytał Buruch ze świecącymi oczami.  
\- Nawet cztery razy tyle…  
\- ILE?! – elf zachłysnął się powietrzem po tym, jak uświadomił sobie, jaka to jest fortuna.  
\- A i tak mogę mówić zbyt mało. – Matis wzruszył ramionami. – Gdy pracowałem jeszcze z Krukami, sprzedaliśmy młodą, dziką, okropnie niebezpieczną syrenę… - rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie krasnoludowi, który zaczął się kpiąco śmiać. – Ta syrena zabiła czterech uzbrojonych mężczyzn, gdy nawet nie była w wodzie. Gdy ją łapaliśmy, straciliśmy ponad dziesięciu ludzi. Ale wracając. Młody lord, który miał upodobanie w takich stworzeniach, wykupił ją za jakieś pięćdziesiąt tysięcy sztuk złota. Normalnie poszłaby za jakieś dziesięć do piętnastu.. Mieliśmy szczęście…  
\- PIĘĆDZIESIĄT TYSIĘTY?!!! – krasnolud uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. – Przestałbym latać jak głupi po tych chaszczach i otworzył jakąś kuźnię…  
\- Albo przepiłbyś wszystko i musiał wrócić do ganiania po chaszczach. – przerwał mu Elain, dłubiąc w zębach końcem ostrego patyczka, który kilka chwil temu wystrugał.  
\- TY…!!!!!  
\- DOŚĆ!!!!! – Val znów musiała uspokoić tę dwójkę. Miała przy tym tak straszny wyraz twarzy, że krasnolud i elf stwierdzili, iż dwa razy im wystarczy. Nie będą więcej złościć liderki. – Ty, kotołaku, będziesz jadła, czy nie? – w odpowiedzi dostała tylko dzikie prychnięcie. - Jak nie, to nie. Więcej nie dostaniesz…  
\- Val…  
\- Zamilcz Matis! Jeżeli nie chce jeść, nie musi. Jutro się jej pozbędziemy. Teraz chodźmy spać.  
\- Ona nie ucieknie? – spytał Elain, rozkładając się wygodnie na kocu, rozłożonym na trawce.  
\- Dobrze, że się zgłosiłeś. Weźmiesz pierwszą warte. – kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko, widząc zrezygnowaną minę elfa. – Obudź mnie za trzy godziny.  
\- Ta jest. – westchnął blondyn i dorzucił do ognia drewna, gdy reszta jego grupy przygotowywała się do snu. Już po kilku minutach słyszał donośne chrapanie Burucha i Matisa oraz miarowy oddech Val. Spojrzał na związaną, która nadal nie tknęła mięsa przed nią, a w oczach ciągle czaiła się nienawiść. – Zostaliśmy sami, co kiciu?  
Odpowiedziało mu wściekłe prychnięcie. Kotołak zwinęła się na ziemi w kłębek, mimo związanych rąk i nóg. Tylko jej oczy świeciły spod czarnych włosów. Elf wzruszył ramionami i dorzucił jeszcze chrustu do ognia, zatapiając się całkowicie w swoich myślach.

~*~*~*~*~*~

\- Dobra Val. Pokaż, co masz, a potem pogadamy o interesach.  
Czerwonowłosa kobieta prychnęła rozdrażniona, po czym pstryknęła palcami. Matis podszedł do nich, prowadząc ze sobą zakapturzoną postać. Liderka zdjęła jej kaptury z głowy jednym ruchem i uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie widząc zdziwienie na twarzy otyłego mężczyzny przed nią.  
\- Kotołak? Jakim cudem? – spytał, wyciągając dłoń, by dotknąć twarzy złapanej, cofnął zaraz palce, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła je mu odgryźć.  
\- Młoda samica, niebezpieczna. Będzie walczyć do końca. – Val wpatrywała się intensywnie w kupca.- To co? Gwiazdę pokazu już masz.  
\- Masz rację, Val. – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Dzisiaj jej kilka osób, które się nią zachwycą. Co powiesz na 40%…  
\- 90% chciałeś powiedzieć. – przerwała mu kobieta.  
\- Chcesz mnie puścić z torbami? 50%.  
\- 80%.  
-55%.  
-75%, albo ją zabieram.  
\- Ale Val…  
-Matis!  
-Dobra! – kupiec otarł twarz tłustą dłonią, gdy czarnowłosy wojownik pociągnął za łańcuch kotołaka. – Jak zawsze nieugięta. 75%tego, co za nią dostanę, trafi do twoich rączek.  
\- W takim razie umowa stoi!- czerwonowłosa uścisnęła rękę mężczyzny. – Tylko spróbuj mnie oszukać…  
\- Wiesz, że to się nigdy nie stanie. Za dobrze znam tego konsekwencje.  
-Jest twoja. Wrócę po złoto, jak już się jej pozbędziesz. Powodzenia mała. – szepnęła do ucha kotki, przechodząc obok niej. Już czuła ciężar złota, które miała zdobyć.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Stała na scenie przykuta łańcuchami do podłogi, a pochodnie wokół niej nie pozwalały jej rozejrzeć się. Dźwięki dochodziły do niej zewsząd, a na nagim ciele czuła obce spojrzenia. Rzucała spod czarnej grzywki wściekłe spojrzenia i próbowała rozerwać wiążące ją łańcuchy, była jednak zbyt słaba.  
\- Nasz ostatni okaz. – jeden z głosów przebił się ponad ogólny harmider. – Samica kotołak. Bardzo młoda. Cena wywoławcza: siedem tysięcy sztuk złota!  
Od tej chwili cena stale rosła. Brunetka nie widziała osób, które się o nią licytowały, ale same ich głosy doprowadzały ją do wściekłości. Z jej ust wydobywał się ciągły warkot, a mięśnie napięte były do granic możliwości.  
\- Siedemdziesiąt dwa tysiące po raz pierwszy! Czy ktoś da więcej?  
Nastała pełna napięcia cisza. Cena była wysoka, nikt nie miał zamiaru chyba jej przebijać. Kocica zastygła, czekając na to, jak potoczy się jej los.  
\- Siedemdziesiąt dwa tysiące po raz drugi…  
Prowadzący zamilkł jeszcze na chwilę. Wiedział, że więcej już nie ubije, ale chciał podtrzymać atmosferę dramatyzmu i rywalizacji. Po stosownej przerwie uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
\- Po raz trzeci i sprze…  
-Sto tysięcy!!!  
Krzyk był tak donośny, że przerwał prowadzącemu, zanim ten stuknął młoteczkiem w drewnianą podstawkę. Rozszedł się okrzyk zdumienia, gdy okazało się, kto to powiedział.  
\- Oahheart! Co ty tu robisz?!  
Cuchy szept rozszedł się po dali. „Kat tu jest…”. Kotołak nie wiedziała, o kogo chodzi, ale wyczuwała obrzydzenie w gęstniejącej atmosferze.  
\- Nie jest to licytacja zamknięta, Helrn. Poza tym potrzebny mi nowy niewolnik…  
\- Dwa tygodnie kupiłeś młodego elfa. On chyba jeszcze…  
\- Rzucił się z balkonu w nocy. Moje psy się nim zajęły.  
-Ty…!  
\- Daję za nią sto tysięcy! Możemy kontynuować?  
Prowadzący westchnął i stuknął młotkiem. Nikt nie przejawiał chęci do dalszej licytacji. Nowoprzybyły zaśmiał się cicho i skierował swe kroki na podwyższenie.  
\- Sprzedane! – rozległ się krzyk przyjmującego licytacje. – Kotołak dla Falthorna Oahhearta za sto tysięcy sztuk złota!


	2. Chapter 2

Ściągnięto ją brutalnie ze sceny, obmyto zimną wodą i braną w czarną sukienkę do kolan. Uczesano ją, uperfumowano czymś, co drażniło jej węch, po czym wepchnięto ją do małego pokoiku, uprzednio skuto jej dłonie grubym łańcuchem. Przypadła plecami do ściany, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.  
Mały pokoik rodem z burdelu. Czerwone ściany. Puchaty dywan. Kanapa i fotel, obite pluszem. Na fotelu zaś siedział mężczyzna. Jasnobrązowe włosy, opadające na ramiona i twarz przysłaniały mu niebieskie oczy. Ubrany był w brązowe spodnie i czarną koszulę. Na oparciu zwisała zielona peleryna.  
\- Podejdź. – powiedział aksamitnym głosem. Kotołak prychnęła i wcisnęła się w kąt, jak najdalej od obcego. Mężczyzna zwęził groźnie oczy. – Podejdź! – rozkazał, prostując się na fotelu. Dziewczyna bez słowa nadal trwała w miejscu, szczerząc zęby. – Chodź tu!!!  
Kocica skuliła się w kącie, prychając wściekle. Mężczyzna westchnął, po czym potarł dłonią twarz i spojrzał na dziewczynę w kącie. Wstał powoli, uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie i podszedł do niej, po czym przyklęknął przed nią i położył jej rękę na głowie.  
\- Już spokojnie. – mówił cichym, serdecznym głosem. – Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Powiedz, jak masz na imię?  
\- Varis… - odezwała się dopiero po chwili, gdy już uważnie przyjrzała się jego twarzy.  
\- Varis, tak? – szeroko uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz. – Wstań, zabiorę cię do siebie.  
\- Nie!!! – krzyknęła, strącając jego dłoń ze swojej głowy. – Wypuść mnie. Chcę wrócić do swoich! Chcę…  
Przerwała, gdy szatyn złapał ją za włosy i podniósł do góry. Był od niej wyższy, więc gdy przybliżył jej twarz do swojej, dotykała podłogi samymi palcami stóp. Varis wpatrywała się w przerażeniem w mężczyznę przed nią. Dopiero był miły i przyjaźnie nastawiony, a teraz z jego oczu wyzierało zimno i obojętność. Dziewczyna jęknęła z bólu, czując nabiegające do oczu łzy. Nie chciała płakać, ale nie mogła powstrzymać szlochu, zbierającego się w jej gardle.  
\- Nie ma „chcę” dla ciebie! – wysyczał zimnym jak lód głosem. – Jesteś moja i masz robić to, co JA chcę!! Zrozumiałaś?!  
Krzyknęła, gdy mężczyzna rzucił ją na kanapę. Uderzyła głową w twardy zagłówek, przez co zobaczyła gwiazdy przed oczami. Gdy zdołała otrząsnąć się z zamroczenia, przed sobą ujrzała stalowoniebieskie oczy, zimne, beznamiętne. Pierwszy raz, odkąd ją pojmano, poczuła strach. Otworzyła usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, jedyne jednak, na co się zdobyła, było ciche miauknięcie. Falthorn uśmiechnął się i pogłaskaj ją po głowie.  
\- Chodź. – rozkazał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwów. W jego głosie pobrzmiewały jednak przyjazne nuty. – Czas pokazać ci twój nowy dom.  
Podłusznie wstała i ruszyła do wyjścia. Za nią szedł jej pan, dla którego była tylko rzeczą. Mógł z nią zrobić wszystko! W jej głowie zapłonęła jedna myśl: „nie poddam się bez walki. Nie będę posłuszna, ani uległa, nawet jeżeli miałabym przypłacić to życiem!”.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chodziła wściekła od jednej ściany do drugiej. Gdy tylko Falthorn odstawił ją do pokoju, które miało być od teraz jej więzieniem, nie mogła powstrzymać rosnącej w niej złości. Denerwowało ją wszystko! Duże łóżko z baldachimem, szafa, zajmująca prawie całą ścianę, ozdobne fotele, drewniany stolik, a nawet wielka łazienka z gigantyczną wanną. Niepotrzebne luksusy. Nic nie mogło wynagrodzić jej tego, że była zamknięta.  
Otworzyła szafę, po czym prychnęła wściekle, widząc piękne suknie o głębokich dekoltach, czy rozcięciach od samego biodra. Z dna wygrzebała krótkie spodnie i jakąś bluzkę, która była w połowie chyba ucięta, bo sięgała jej ledwo za piersi. Przebrała się, wyrzuciła za okno suknię, w którą ubrali ją tu służący, gdy tylko ją wykąpali. Prychała przy tym, warczała wściekła, że ktoś zmusza ją, by miała styczność z wodą. Jeden ze służących dostał od niej nawet pamiątkową bliznę na policzku. Nie był zadowolony, ale nic jej to nie obchodziło.  
Po raz kolejny spróbowała pozbyć się ciężkich obręczy ze swoich nadgarstków, kostek i szyi. Ręce i stopy nie krępowały łańcuchy, ale sam ciężar metalu doprowadzał ją do szału. Zajęta klnięciem na czym świat stoi, dopiero w ostatnim momencie zorientowała się, że ktoś za nią stoi. Odskoczyła pod ścianę, szczerząc zęby i sycząc jak wściekły kot. Przed nią stał Falthorn i uśmiechał się, a raczej podśmiewał z zachowania dziewczyny. Varis prychnęła, po czym uspokoiła się. Miała swoją dumę i nie pozwoli nikomu się z niej bezkarnie śmiać. Ten mężczyzna w końcu jej kiedyś za wszystko zapłaci!  
\- Miałaś czekać na mnie w sukni… - zaczął mężczyzna, ale zaraz wzruszył ramionami. – Tak też może być. Chodź, pokażę ci twój nowy dom.  
Wyszedł, a kotołak poszła za nim bez słowa sprzeciwu, którego nawet nie zdążyłaby powiedzieć. Bała się tego mężczyzny, ale była również ciekawa, jaki naprawdę jest.  
Oahheart prowadził ją długimi korytarzami, opowiadając o każdym mijanym obrazie. Pokazał jej kuchnię, bawialnię, jadalnie, salę do ćwiczeń. Później wyszli do ogrodu. Tu Varis poczuła się choć trochę jak u siebie. Duże pole, obsadzone drzewami, ogrodzone wysokim murem. Mężczyzna zobaczył, jak dziewczyna wpatruje się raz w drzewa, raz w ogrodzenie, po czym powiedział ostro.  
\- Możesz swobodnie chodzić po wszystkich komnatach, zwiedzać mój zamek, hasać po ogrodzie. Ale nie wolno ci wychodzić poza mury. Niesubordynacja będzie karana. Poza tym zamek wybudowany jest na klifie, a jedyna droga jej obstawiona przez moich ludzi. No, chyba że chcesz skakać do morza.  
Zatrzęsła się, wyobrażając sobie zimne i słone wody, zamykające się nad nią. Woda! Jak ona jej nie cierpiała!  
Falthorn zaprowadził ją pod drzwi komnaty, usytuowanej na końcu długiego korytarza. Te drzwi były czarne, w przeciwieństwie do innych, które były brązowe.  
\- To wejście do moich komnat. Będziesz tu przychodzić, gdy JA tego będę chciał. Zrozumiałaś?  
Już miała powiedzieć, gdzie ma jego zakazy i rozkazy, ale podbiegł do nich jeden ze służących i ukłonił się głęboko.  
\- Panie, przyjechał twój ojciec z wizytą.  
\- Dobrze. Zaprowadź Varis do jej pokoju, zapoznaj z jej obowiązkami i panującymi tu regułami.  
\- I myślisz, że tak po prostu… - przerwało jej szturchnięcie. Spojrzała na służącego, który kręcił głową i patrzył na nią błagalnie.  
\- Oczekuję jej na kolacji. – kontynuował Falthorn, jakby dziewczyna nawet się nie odezwała. – Dopilnuj, by była odpowiednio ubrana.  
\- Tak, panie!  
I znów, nim zdążyła zaprotestować, Oahheart znikł za drzwiami swych komnat, a służący złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął korytarzem wprost do jej nowych komnat. Varis musiała zacząć się przyzwyczajać, do tego, że teraz już nie decyduje o swoim życiu, chociaż jej natura nie chciała się z tym pogodzić. Życie stawało się coraz cięższe. A ona chciała być po prostu zwykłym kotołakiem i biegać swobodnie po lecie. Na razie na marzeniach musiała poprzestać.

~*~*~*~*~*~

\- Jesteś najbardziej uprzywilejowanym niewolnikiem. Pan wybaczy ci zapewne wiele rzeczy, ale nie radzę testować jego cierpliwości. Słuchaj go, nie pyskuj, nie śmiej się i spróbuj przypodobać. Może tobie się w końcu uda.  
\- Nie tak mocno!!!  
\- Przepraszam. Naprawdę nigdy nie nosiłaś tego typu sukni?  
Varis zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. Na sobie miała już gorset, zaciśnięty tak mocno, że ledwo mogła swobodnie oddychać. A gdy patrzyła na resztę owej sukni, miała ochotę zwymiotować. Jak, do diabła, miała poruszać się w tych wszystkich falbanach i fałdach?  
\- To jest coś okropnego. Ciśnie, przeszkadza, gniecie. Jak w tym chodzić? Maru, nie masz nic innego?  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się smutno. Kotka od razu go polubiła, chociaż najpierw wyżyła na nim całą swoją złość i frustrację. Wtedy chłopak odgarnął tylko rude włosy z oczu i czekał z szerokim uśmiechem, aż skończy. Rozumiał ją, przez co była mu wdzięczna.   
\- Powoli, dostojnie, dumnie. Umiesz zachowywać się przy stole?  
Spojrzała na niego z głupią miną. Młodzieniec zaśmiał się cicho, po czym pokręcił z politowaniem głową. Miał dziewiętnaście lat, czyli był niewiele starszy od niej, ale Varis wydawało się, że mentalnie ten chłopak dorósł już dawno temu. Tylko dlaczego?  
\- I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, kiciu?  
\- Tylko nie „kiciu:!! – prychnęła oburzona kotka. –Jeszcze raz mnie tak naz…  
\- Już, już. – rudzielec złapał dziewczynę za kocie ucho i pociągnął lekko. – Pan może cię nazywać, jak chce, ale ty nie możesz pokazać po sobie tego, że ci się to nie podoba. Rozumiesz?  
\- Puść…  
\- Tylko dzisiaj bądź grzeczna przy jego ojcu. Nie narób mu wstydu, bo odbije się to nie tylko na tobie, ale i na wszystkich mu podległych. – tłumaczył jej dalej. – Rozumiesz?  
\- Tak! Będę grzeczna! – jęknęła, gdy mocniej potargał jej ucho. – Puść już, to boli!  
\- Musisz pojąć, że tu chodzi o twoje Zycie. – Maru zaczął drapać ją za uchem. Varis zachowywała się jak kot, przybliżyła się do niego, a z jej gardła wydobywał się miarowy pomruk aprobaty. – Nic już nie będzie takie samo. Musisz przyjąć nowe zasady.  
\- Potrafię się przystosować. – wymruczała brunetka, przechylając lekko głowę, chcąc przedłużyć pieszczotę. – Każdy kotołak to potrafi…  
\- Dobrze. – rudzielec odsunął się, co spowodowało jęk zawodu ze strony dziewczyny. – Ubierzemy cię do końca i pójdziemy do kuchni, byś mogła poćwiczyć z zastawą i sztućcami.  
Chłopak włożył na nią spódnicę i zamocował ją na jej biodrach. Dziewczyna zaczęła się wiercić, prychać i złoże rzyć. Maru zorientował się po chwili, co ją tak zdenerwowało, po czym pomógł jej wyciągnąć między fałdy długi czarny ogon, który zaraz owinął się wokół bioder kotki.  
\- Jestem gotowa. Idziemy?  
Rudzielec złapał ją za łokieć i poprowadził długim korytarzem. Varis czuła, że znalazła jedną przyjazną duszę w tym obcym, nowym świecie.


End file.
